Vampire (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = High Rock Summerset Isles Valenwood |region = Auridon; Coldharbour; Eastmarch; Glenumbra; Grahtwood; Greenshade; Rivenspire Shadowfen |location = See Locations |quest = See Quests |dlc = Base }} Vampires are undead creatures that appear in . The Bloodfiend faction is a group of vampires. Quests *A Dagger to the Heart *A Right to Live *A Spy in Shornhelm *Assassin Hunter *Blood Hunt *Chasing Shadows *Dream-Walk Into Darkness *Hope Lost *Last Words *Lifeline *Long Lost Lore (if Aldmeri Dominion) *Lost in the Mist *Mist and Shadow *Northpoint in Peril *Plague of Phaer *Puzzle of the Pass *Scion of the Blood Matron *Shornhelm Divided *The Assassin's List *The Better of Two Evils *The Blood-Cursed Town *The Blood-Splattered Shield *The Concealing Veil *The First Patient *The Harvest Heart *The Last of Them *The Liberation of Northpoint *The Lightless Remnant *Threat of Death *Under Siege Locations *Blood Matron's Crypt, Coldharbour *Crestshade, Rivenspire *Faltonia's Mine, Grahtwood *Fevered Mews *Goldfolly, Grahtwood *Hildune's Secret Refuge, Rivenspire *Hinault Farm, Rivenspire *Moira's Hope, Rivenspire *Northpoint *Ondil, Auridon *Phaer, Auridon *Ravenwatch Castle, Rivenspire *Shademist Moors, Greenshade *Shadowfate Cavern, Rivenspire *Shornhelm, Rivenspire **Fevered Mews *Spindleclutch, Glenumbra *Shrine of the Black Maw, Shadowfen ("Varakun" Vampires) *The Doomcrag, Rivenspire *The Endless Stair, Coldharbour *The Orchard, Coldharbour *The Worm's Retreat, Coldharbour *Veawend Ede, Rivenspire *White Rose Prison *Wittestadr, Eastmarch Variations *Adusa-daro (Ravenwatch Castle) *Aldimion (During Chasing Shadows) – Working for the Worm Cult *Aluvus (Ondil) *Athraedal (Shademist Moors) *Baroness Leila Montclair (The Doomcrag) *Baron Wylon Montclair (The Doomcrag) *Bloodfiend – Multiple Locations *Bloodfiend Slasher *Coldrock Diggings, Alik'r Desert *Count Verandis Ravenwatch (Crestshade) *Big Rabbu (Spindleclutch) *Crimson Matron (The Orchard) *Elsenia (Shademist Moors) *Faenir Blood-Letter (Shademist Moors) *Feral Devourer (White Rose Prison) *Feral Prisoner (White Rose Prison) *Feremuzh (Coldrock Diggings) *Gadinas (Shademist Moors) *Galereth (Shademist Moors) *Gaston Ashham (Lipsand Tarn) *Gwendis (Ravenwatch Castle) *Imhey (Wittstadr) *Ina of the Fangs (Northpoint) *Jaruk (Wittestadr) *Klaandor Axe-Bearer (Veawend Ede) *Lady Famyne (Abandoned Homestead, south of Cropsford) *Lady Lleraya Montclair (Northpoint) *Lafara (The Endless Stair) *Lamae Bal (Blood Matron's Crypt) *Lathriel the Pale (Shademist Moors) *Leidmir Corpse-Caller (Hildune's Secret Refuge) *Lenendore (Goldfolly) *Mad Mortine (Spindleclutch) *Maretta the Blood Maid (Northpoint) *Marrec Hinault (Hinault Farm) *Melita Hinault (Hinault Farm) *Peers-Through-Glass (Shrine of the Black Maw) *Plagued Peasant (Phaer) *Reezal-Jul (Shadowfate Cavern) *Rohlbert Montclair ( ) *Spellfiend – Craglorn Bloodfiend variant *Tancano (Phaer) *Vampire Blizzard Witch (Daedric Arches - Random) *Vampire Bone-Shaman (Daedric Arches – Random) *Vampire Brute *Varakun Cryomancer (Shrine of the Black Maw) *Vampire Frost Mage (Dark Anchor) *Vampire Guardian (Dark Anchor) *Varakun Invoker (Shrine of the Black Maw) *Vampire Nightblade (Ushmal's Rest) *Varakun Predator (Shrine of the Black Maw) *Vampire Sorceror (Dolmens) *Vampire Victim (Ushmal's Rest) *Varakun Thrall (Shrine of the Black Maw) *Vorundil (Evermore, Riften, or Rawl'kwa, depending on alliance) Gallery Vampire ESO.png|Vampire. Breton Vampire (Stage 1).png|Breton Vampire (Stage 1). Breton Vampire (Stage 2).png|Breton Vampire (Stage 2). Vampire.png|Stage 4. Related books *''Enthoras' Journal'' mentions that vampires are at Goldfolly.Enthoras' Journal *The Book of Bloodfiends describes various theories about Bloodfiends and vampires. *''The Four Abominations'' lists vampires as one of these four abominations.The Four Abominations *''The Legend of Vastarie'' mentions Vampires.The Legend of Vastarie *Described in detail in Unhallowed LegionsUnhallowed Legions *Briefly mentioned in Star Teeth, Volume IStar Teeth, Volume I *Vampires are mentioned in Zoragag's PleaZoragag's Plea *''The Living Flesh'The Living Flesh'' *Makes an appearance in Kyne's Challenge, in Hammerfell, and in Valenwood.''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell'Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood'' *Makes an appearance in the Emperor's Guide to Tamriel.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock Appearances * * * * * * de:Vampir (Online) es:Vampiro (Online) pt:Vampiro (Online) Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Vampires Category:Online: Creatures Category:Online: Enemies